One Hamburger Too Many
by Perdue
Summary: Recently, Alfred has had this problem with staring at Matthew. Matthew thinks that Al must have eaten too many hamburgers and is messed up in the brain, but Francis seems to know something more. US/Canada OS


This is a present for my dear friend Himi. ^_^

**Warnings: **It's cute? xD References to L4D2 and a James Blunt song.

**Disclaimer**: Um, they're nations. xD But I guess these versions belong to the creator of Hetalia Axis Powers.

**One Hamburger Too Many  
**_-_

It started when they went to Alfred's house to play Left for Dead 2. They were between campaigns and Matthew, ignoring Al's exclamations of how satisfying it was to kill zombies, was about to mention that they had been playing for almost three hours when Alfred looked over and stared at him. Matthew stared back, pretty uncertain as to Al's reasoning for staring like that, and a little floored when Al, with his strangely serious expression, reached over and placed his fingertips on Matt's cheek. A few moments passed and Al's face flickered with focused contemplation.

Uncomfortable with the way Alfred was staring at him, Matthew said somewhat warily, "Al, what are you doing?" Al blinked and, as if suddenly remembering where he was, grinned and took his hand away from Matt's face.

"Sorry, dude. I was just trying something. It isn't a big deal."

He left it at that and picked up the Xbox controller to play Hard Rain. Matt, a little unsettled by Al's strange behavior, followed suit, his comment that they had already played three campaigns long forgotten.

But that was just the beginning. Whenever they were together, Al would at some point stop whatever he was doing and just… _look _at Matthew. And although Al never touched him again like he had the first time, the concentrated, thoughtful gazes were unnerving Matthew to the point that he thought he should send for a doctor, just to make sure Alfred hadn't eaten one too many hamburgers and now his brain was all messed up and sometimes it fuzzed out and _that's _why he'd just sit and stare. But then again, Al might punch him if he brought a doctor around without his permission, so Matthew instead went to pay a visit to Arthur. When he knocked on the door, there was a momentary pause before Matthew heard footsteps and the door finally opened. Matthew was rushed inside by Arthur and, upon entering, was not entirely surprised to see Francis sprawled out rather comfortably on the sofa.

"_Mon chèr_ _Matthew_," Francis exclaimed lovingly. "What brings you here on this splendid afternoon?"

Arthur sat next to Francis, his fingers, Matthew noticed from the loveseat across from them, carefully placed next to Francis' so that they were barely touching.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing myself," Arthur said, gazing levelly at Matthew. "Are you okay? Is everything alright at home?"

Matt apologetically half-grinned at them. "I'm fine. I'm just worried. A-About Alfred." Arthur's eyes widened very slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, barely able to conceal the urgency in his tone. "He isn't in any immediate danger, is he?"

Francis sniggered a little and Matthew noticed his hand move to grip Arthur's.

"No, he isn't in trouble or anything. He's just been acting really weird lately." Francis and Arthur gave Matthew a curious look.

"Strange in what way?" Francis asked. Matt fidgeted.

"Every once in a while he just stops what he's doing and, well… _stares _at me. And he's not making faces or anything like he used to. He just looks at me with this really serious expression. And you know that he's never really… serious…" Matt's voice faded away, for Arthur and Francis looked more amused than they should have. "W-What is it?"

Arthur coughed and Francis smiled. "It is good news, dearest Matthew," he said. Matt brightened up considerably.

"So then you know what's wrong with him? Can it be fixed?" Arthur choked on what Matthew perceived to be laughter, and Francis' smile became playful.

"It grieves me to say that his condition may be incurable," Francis said with a dramatic sigh. "But like I said, it is good news. Just follow my instructions and he will be like putty in your hands."

"… Putty?"

So, like an obedient little brother, Matthew invited Alfred over to his house a few days later, accepting, albeit confused toward, the preparations he had made. Francis had told him to have that You're Beautiful song playing in the background when Alfred came in, and the lights were to be slightly dimmed. And Matthew just _had _to change his wardrobe or it would never work; Francis lent him a pair of tight skinny jeans and a form-fitting, striped t-shirt. He was forbidden from wearing any of his many sweatshirts, which made him slightly more uncomfortable than he would have been, and to make up for it, he held Kumajiro in one hand as he opened the door to let Alfred inside.

Immediately upon entering, Alfred began to stare at Matthew, his contemplative expression hungrier than Matt remembered seeing it before. However, Francis had told him to expect this, and remembering how Francis had demonstrated using Arthur, took Al's hand and pulled him closer, batting his eyelashes and moving one leg in between Al's before saying softly, inches from Alfred's lips, "Thanks for coming.

Matthew, for one, didn't understand how this was supposed to help at all and considered stopping soon because it was a little weird to be doing it, but was unable to back away. Alfred had quite suddenly grabbed Matt's shoulders and, much to his surprise, pressed his lips to Matthew's. Matt's eyes widened with shock, and he stilled, too stunned to react. Several moments passed before Al finally pulled away, eyes bright and grinning.

"Matt," he said breathlessly. "I finally understand." Matthew gazed at him hopefully.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Al said more softly, reaching up to touch Matt's cheek. "I love you, that's all."

Matt's cheeks grew warm under Al's fingers, and his vision wavered. "L-Love?" he asked, his voice cracking in light disbelief.

"Yeah." Al kissed him again and nearly whispered, "Is that okay?" Matt's knees quivered and he grabbed on to Al for support.

"But why me?" he asked faintly. Al's thumb calmly ran over Matt's skin.

"I guess I was just finally able to see that you're right here beside me. That you've _always _been right here beside me. I… _need _you."

Matthew thought for a long moment and remembered how much of an annoying and self-centered brat Alfred could be, and how he always had to be number one and how he could so childishly ostracize the people who disagreed with him. But Matthew also remembered the conviction with which Alfred was loyal to his friends, how much he cared about the people he loved. Matthew remembered how Alfred had sworn to protect him no matter what, and smiled. "Al," he said, and his heart pounded at the eager look on Alfred's face. "Kiss me again?" Al grinned with relief and leaned in.

"Don't need to tell _me_ twice."

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure  
I saw an angel, of that I'm sure  
_You're Beautiful, James Blunt


End file.
